In the past bedsheets and mattress covers have been held to mattresses and/or boxsprings by means of elastic bands at each corner thereof. These bands are attached to the mattress cover at two points equidistant from a corner thereof and then passed beneath the mattress or boxspring to hold the cover in place. The elastic bands are provided at each of the four corners of the bed sheet or mattress pad.
Other constructions such as nonpermanent elastic bands fitted under the mattress or boxsprings and attached to the matress pad by clips have been used. Another construction is to manufacture the bedsheet or mattress pad with side panels extending over the sides and part of the bottom of the mattress or bedsprings, stitching these panels together at the corners, and inserting an elastic strip at the corners to retain the overlap of the side panels under the mattress or bedsprings.
The above constructions have been adapted for use in different applications such as a baby's crib, a round rather than rectangular bed or a water bed. However, none of these modifications describe a corner pocket for securing a bed sheet or mattress cover as disclosed by the present invention.